


Fill Ins

by Jestana, umbralillium



Series: Jedi Besties and Side Stories [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: These are scenes to fill in some of the gaps in Revan's Shadow.





	1. Three

**Author's Note:**

> The first three chapters were originally part of One Shots, but we decided it'd be better to publish them as their own work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Felix continue their game of Never Have I Ever and make some decisions together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set between chapter 2 and 3 of Revan's Shadow. (had to get this written and posted before chapter 3, otherwise people would be like ??? whaaaa)

"Never have I ever," Felix began as he combed Kira's hair before bed. "Thought about having a threesome." He bent and pressed a kiss to her neck.

Laughing, Kira caught his free hand and brought it around to kiss the palm. "Naulia would be hurt if she heard you say that."

He grinned against her skin. "Oh, I've thought about it. But I have a different one in mind, right now."

Smiling, she turned so she could look up at him. "With a certain SIS agent we hate to see leave, but love to watch him go?"

He laughed and dropped a kiss on her nose. "The very same." He sobered. "He needs people watching out for him."

Kira nodded, her smile fading a little. "Yeah, I get the feeling that he prefers to be on his own. Probably has to do with Master Satele being his mother."

Sighing, Felix nodded as well. "How do we want to handle letting him know we're interested?"

Turning, Kira picked up the datapad she'd grabbed from Manaan and showed it to Felix. "This is his collection of trashy romance novels. Perhaps we could add some recommendations before returning it to him?"

Felix grinned. "With the note 'let's see if we can do better?'" He suggested.

Kira laughed, stretching up to kiss him. "There's a reason I love you so much."

"I thought it was my dashing good looks?" Felix asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"That, too." She traced his tattoo with her fingers. "The whole package, really."

His smile softened and he leaned down to kiss her deeply. "I love you, too."

Kira smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Felix's shoulders. "Never have I ever wanted you as much as I do now." She kissed him again, deep and passionate, muffling his laughter.

*

Theron waited until he was alone before checking the datapad Mei returned to him. He'd hoped one of the others had picked it up. Everything he'd had on it already was still there, not that he'd expected otherwise, but he was naturally paranoid. When he got to the bottom of the list of titles, his eyes widened. Someone had added 'Recommendations' and listed a few titles. Underneath them was a note: _Let's see if we can do better. - F & K_

Curious, Theron checked each of the titles, his cheeks heating up when he realized that the recommended holonovels were about threesomes. _They can't be hinting at what I think they're hinting at, can they?_ He couldn't deny that he'd found them both intriguing. Kira with her cheeky irreverence and teasing and Felix with his calm steadiness and sly sense of humor.

His datapad beeped and he looked at it. A holofrequency had appeared under the note, apparently Kira had set it to appear once he'd looked up the titles. She certainly had the computer skills to do it. The only question was, did he dare use it?

*

Felix breathed deeply as he followed Kira's instructions through the martial forms. The tension from waiting for Theron's reply had been driving them both to distraction, so Kira had dragged him into the practice room on Mei's ship to start teaching him martial forms. To be honest, they _worked_. He was feeling much more settled and centered than he had when they started. Until Kira's holocomm beeped on the shelf. Losing his balance, he toppled over onto the mats with a laugh.

Kira giggled and offered her hand to Felix to help him up. "You were doing very well with the forms until that pratfall at the end."

Still laughing, Felix took her hand and pulled himself up. "That's Theron, right? You weren't expecting any other holos?"

"Yeah, it should be him." Kira pushed her hair out of her face and looked down at her tank top and shorts a little ruefully. "Think he'll mind?"

Felix looked down at his own tank top and shorts before eying her. "I doubt it. I sure don't." He grinned cheekily.

Swatting his shoulder with a grin, Kira used the Force to pull her holocomm to her. Leaning back against Felix a little, she accepted the call. Sure enough, Theron winked into view. He'd shucked his jacket, revealing that his short-sleeved shirt fit him _very_ well. "Hi, Theron. I'm glad Mei got your datapad back to you all right."

"Theron," Felix greeted with a small smile, arms wrapping around Kira's waist.

He looked at them for a moment before shaking his head a little. "You-- um, thanks for finding my datapad. I didn't realize it was missing until after I'd left with Jakarro and Lana."

"No problem." Kira grinned, realizing he'd been distracted by their attire. "I hope you don't mind us adding to it a little."

"We really enjoyed those ones," Felix added with an earnest look.

"You really meant it, then?" Theron looked hopeful, and then glanced away. "Look, I'm-- Relationships--" he blew out a breath. " _Stars_ , I can't even get this out right!"

Smiling a little, Kira told him, "We like you, Theron, just the way you are. We'll be happy to do things at _your_ pace." After biting her lip for a moment, she added, "I'm a Jedi and Felix is a soldier. We're no strangers to work taking precedence."

"Besides, it doesn't have to be a full-blown relationship if you don't want it to," Felix assured him. "We'd _like_ it to be, but if all you want is a warm bed and warm bodies to come to when you need them, we'd be okay with that, too."

Theron's shoulders slumped and he smiled in relief. "You know, why don't we start with that? See where it goes from there?"

Kira nodded, glad that Felix had suggested it. "That works for me. What about you, Felix?"

"Works for me, too," Felix agreed, tightening his arms around Kira's waist for a moment.

"Then that's what we'll do." Kira smiled reassuringly at Theron. "We'll do this at _your_ pace, Theron, remember."

"Thanks, Kira, Felix." He smiled a little shyly at them. Idly rubbing the skin around his implants, he told them, "You two look gorgeous together, by the way."

"And you'll look just as gorgeous with us," Felix replied, grinning.

Theron stifled a groan. "Don't say that sort of thing when I'm going to be stuck with Lana and Jakarro for company."

"They're not that bad, are they?" Kira asked, a smile twitching at her lips.

Felix chuckled. "I certainly wouldn't want to be trapped with a Sith and a Wookiee when I'm hard."

"Not. Helping." Theron growled, though a smile peeked through.

Smiling, Kira told him, "Let us know when you have some free time and we'll meet you somewhere, just the three of us."

Theron raised an eyebrow. "Meibelle and Alte'zu won't object?"

Kira shook her head. "As long as they can get in touch with me, they don't care if I take some time for myself." _Stars know they've done it plenty themselves!_

"We're heading back to Tython, so we're an easy trip to the Fleet, when you can spare the time," Felix offered.

"Duly noted, thanks." Theron nodded, smiling. He tilted his head as if to listen to something on his end. "I have to go. I'll send you a message when I know I'll be on the Fleet."

"See you then." Kira gave him her best sultry smile.

"Bye, gorgeous," Felix said, blowing him a kiss.

"Catch you later." After hesitating a moment, Theron blew them a kiss before disconnecting the call.

Kira turned and muffled her giggles in Felix's shoulder. "How much you want to bet that he'll be taking a cold shower as soon as possible?"

"No bet," Felix replied as he nudged his half-hard cock gently against her hip.

Smiling, Kira pulled him into a heated kiss. "Let's go to our room and take care of that little problem of yours."

"'Little'?" He protested with a grin.

"Mmm-hmm." She nudged her hip against his cock. "For now."

*

"So, uh, this is where I stay when I don't have to be anywhere," Theron told Kira and Felix as they looked around his apartment on the Fleet.

Running a hand through his hair, Theron did, too. He'd tried to neaten it up by stacking his datapads on the desk with his computer terminal instead of leaving them scattered around the place like he usually did. He'd draped the blanket he used when he fell asleep on the couch over the back instead of leaving it bundled up at one end. At least he'd managed to stuff all of his dirty clothes in the hamper. Felix turned to him with a grin. "It looks very… you."

"Very me?" Theron raised his eyebrows, curious about why Felix had phrased it that way. "What does that mean?"

"It means that we can tell you're making an effort for us," Kira explained, moving to his side and kissing his cheek. "And we very much appreciate that you _are_ making an effort."

Theron stared at her for a moment, a tingle running through him. "Um, right. I'm glad?"

"You should be." Felix walked over and kissed his other cheek. "I meant it as a compliment."

"Thanks for the clarification." Theron flexed his hands behind his back, still nervous. "I told you before that I'm not good at relationships. At least real ones. I never know what to say."

Kira pressed a finger to his lips, her eyes hooded with desire. "Don't say anything at all, then."

He glanced at Felix, who nodded encouragingly, and leaned in to kiss Kira. He meant it to be light and swift, but she cupped his face in her hands, kissing back with a smile on her lips. She nipped his bottom lip as she let him go. Then Felix was there, his stubble rasping against Theron's as he kissed him, both tender and teasing.

By the time Felix released Theron, he was more than a little light-headed and needed to grab Felix's shoulder to keep from losing his balance. "Wow, um, yes, very nice."

Kira muffled her giggle in Theron's shoulder. Smiling, Felix suggested, "Why don't you show us the rest of the apartment?"

"The rest?" Theron blinked at him, his mind still a little muddled. "All that's left is the-- oh! Right. This way."

Taking their hands in his, he led them to the bedroom. The night looked like it was going to be _very_ pleasant for all three of them.

*

Theron woke up slowly, pleasantly sore and disinclined to open his eyes. Making a soft sound of contentment, he pressed closer to the warm body behind him. He shivered when Felix kissed the spot behind his ear. "Open your eyes, Theron."

"Nuh." Since Felix had an arm draped over his waist, Theron covered it with his own and twined their fingers together.

Felix squeezed his hand gently. "Trust me, Theron, you'll be sorry you missed this."

Grumbling, Theron opened his eyes and stared for a long moment. Kira was already up and doing martial forms in the space next to the bed, moving smoothly and gracefully from one form to the next. What made Theron gape, though, was the fact that she'd only put on her underwear to do it, the pale green shimmersilk and lace glowing against her dark skin. "Oh, wow."

Kira, of course, was fully aware of Theron and Felix watching her, which made it a little more difficult to focus on doing the forms and control her breathing like she was supposed to.

"Mornings are the best," Felix said with a soft sigh, pressing his smile against Theron's shoulder.

Theron smiled, too, leaning back into Felix. "She does this _every_ morning?"

"As often as I can," Kira replied, finishing with the last pose. "I do it with Mei and Zu when I can, too." She perched on the edge of the bed and reached out to tousle Theron's hair even further. "It keeps us in tune with each other when we have to fight."

Theron made a soft, pleased sound in the back of his throat, leaning his head into Kira's touch. "I can see how that would help."

Felix squeezed Theron's hand a little. "It's pretty amazing watching them fight together. You'd think, with all the lightsabers and debris flying around they'd accidentally hit each other at least once, but I've _never_ seen that happen. Not even with Nadia and she hasn't been training with them for very long."

"Part of it comes from being in tune with the Force," Kira smiled softly. "And we all care about each other." She shifted her hand to cup Felix's cheek.

He nudged his cheek into her palm, smiling softly. "I've learned a lot of respect for the Force since I joined Zu's crew."

Theron sighed sadly. "I was raised to respect the Force from a young age."

Kira leaned down and kissed his cheek. "It must be hard to be the son of such a strong Jedi and have no Force sensitivity."

He managed a wry smile. "That's putting it mildly."

Tightening his arms around Theron, Felix kissed his cheek, too. "It's brought us here, though, so I can't complain."

"Exactly." Kira kissed Theron softly. "We like you just the way you are."

Unable to voice how much it meant to him, Theron cupped Kira's neck with his free hand to kiss her back. He still wasn't sure what they saw in _him_ , but he was grateful that they _did_ see it.

Once Theron and Kira pulled apart, Felix nudged Theron onto his back and kissed him, soft and lingering. "What time are we meeting Mei and Alte, again?"

"We're meeting them for lunch." Kira licked her lips as she watched Felix and Theron together. "We have plenty of time."

Theron couldn't stifle a moan when Kira pulled Felix into a hungry kiss, tracing her fingers along his tattoo as she did. _Thank the stars._


	2. Consultation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theron pays Vort a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place directly before chapter 10 of Revan's Shadow.

When Vort answered the door to his apartment, he was surprised by who he found waiting on the other side. "Theron, this is a surprise."

"Hey, Vort'ell. May I come in?" Theron looked exhausted, rubbing at the skin around his implants as he waited for Vort's reply.

"Sure." Vort moved to one side so Theron could enter, which he did. "What brings you here?"

Standing in the middle of the living area, Theron propped his hands on his hips as he explained, "I've been getting strange reports from Ziost and I wanted your help."

"Shouldn't you be talking to Mei or Zu about this? Or Kira?" Vort asked, folding his arms across his chest as he turned to face Theron.

For his part, Theron shook his head. "There isn't really much to go on yet."

" _I'm_ not going back to Imperial space." Vort raised his eyebrows, his skin crawling at the thought.

"Didn't think you would." Theron gave a small, humorless laugh. "I hoped you could help me put together a team to investigate before I go to Mei, Zu, or Kira."

Vort shook his head with a wry smile. "You're the SIS agent, not me. How can _I_ help?"

"It's Ziost. I thought you might have some special insight." Theron sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Shrugging, he followed it with another shake of his head. "Not really. I never actually went there myself, not even for training."

"Blast." Theron scowled. "I'm not sure sending SIS agents would be a good idea."

"Are you sure you want to send _anyone_?" Vort asked, wondering when Theron had last slept.

Theron nodded, looking determined. "I think it'd be a good idea."

Vort sighed, considering that for a few moments before shrugging. "The only SIS agents _I_ know are Ardun Kothe and his team and Ki Sazen."

"Ardun's not a young man anymore." Theron mused, clearly thinking aloud. "I heard something about Ki Sazen. Didn't she do something on Taris a couple years ago?"

Smiling slightly, Vort told him, "She tried to use the rakghouls as her army, with help from a Nikto cult she'd saved."

"You know this, how?" Theron raised his eyebrows at Vort, clearly surprised.

"How do you think she ended up in the SIS?" Vort countered, smiling a little. "I could have killed her or suggested she turn Sith. I figured it was the best option."

After a moment's thought, Theron asked, "Is she any good?"

"You'll have to ask Kothe." Vort shrugged again. "He'd know better than me what she's up to."

Eventually, Theron shook his head. "No, she's still too inexperienced for a situation like this. I'll have to think of something else."

As Theron started for the door, Vort called to him, "Theron, wait."

"What?" Theron didn't turn around, his shoulders tense.

"Why are you _really_ not going to Mei, Zu, or Kira?" Vort knew there was more to it than Theron had said before.

After a long silence, Theron told him quietly. "Because they're family and I don't want to see them get hurt."

"They're all adults and very capable Jedi on top of that. They can take care of themselves." Vort smiled sadly at Theron's reasoning.

Theron still didn't turn around. "I don't even know if this _is_ the Sith Emperor anyway."

"If they kick your ass over this, I'm not stopping them." Vort couldn't stifle a chuckle at the thought.

"I didn't expect you to. See you, Vort'ell." Theron started for the door once again.

Vort stopped him again. "If Mei's family, then I am, too. Call me Vort."

Some of the tension eased from Theron's shoulders. "Thanks. See you, Vort."

"Take care of yourself, Theron." Vort waited until Theron had left before slumping onto his couch. _They're going to be **pissed** when they find out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what's left of an idea Jestana had to pull in some other characters in place of the Sixth Line. In the end, we decided not to go that route, but kept this scene because it shows that Vort's years in Imperial Intelligence will probably never fully leave him.


	3. Old Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vort has a surprise visitor. Nadia doesn't like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after chapter 11 of Revan's Shadow.

Vort groaned at the sound of the entry chime for his apartment, letting his head fall forward to rest against the tiled wall of the shower. "Now what?"

Nadia rubbed a hand over his back. "Want me to get it?"

"No, I can do it." He kissed her softly, reluctant to leave Nadia. "Your face is bare. It's doubtful you'll know whoever it is."

Her heart skipped a beat at his thoughtfulness. "Okay. If you need me, don't hesitate to call."

"I promise." He kissed her again and reluctantly stepped out, snagging a towel to dry himself off before putting his robe on. Whoever it was, he didn't want to give them an eyeful. As he crossed the living room to the door, the chime came again. Grumbling, he checked to see who was there and raised his eyebrows in surprise. Opening the door with a smile, he said, "Kaliyo, this is a pleasant surprise."

"Hey, Agent, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd say 'hi'," Kaliyo replied with a grin of her own, taking in his attire, or lack of it. "Catch you at a bad time?"

"You could say that, yeah." Vort nevertheless stepped aside. He knew Kaliyo wouldn't be satisfied with vague answers. "Come on in, anyway."

She sauntered into the apartment and took in her surroundings. Nodding, she flopped onto the couch, toeing off her boots. "Nice digs. Being a tattoo artist pays for all this?"

"Of course you learned about that." Vort shut the door and walked over to perch on the arm of the couch. "As a matter of fact, the SIS is paying for this. Back pay, anyway. As for tattoos, I haven't gotten that far yet."

Kaliyo patted the cushion next to her invitingly. Reluctantly, Vort shifted to sit beside her. Kaliyo picked up his arm and draped it over her shoulders. "So what's the _real_ reason behind your move here, Vort? I thought you were happy wrangling livestock on Dantooine."

"I was, but there were things I needed that weren't available there," he shrugged, moving his arm to the back of the couch. "And it was driving me crazy, being so far from the middle of things."

Nodding, Kaliyo shifted to kneel beside him, her expression inquiring. "I get that. I heard there was trouble on Ziost and thought I'd come see you. Figured you'd know if Belle or Te was mixed up in it."

Reluctantly, Vort nodded, too. "Yeah. I don't know everything, but Mei was there with Kira. Have you been keeping up with any of them?"

This time, Kaliyo shook her head. "Nah, I'm horrible at keeping in touch." She nudged him playfully. "You know that."

"I do." He chuckled. "Well, Zu's on the Jedi Council, Mei's the Battlemaster of the order, and Kira's finally a Jedi Master."

Kaliyo grinned. "I'll have to send them congrats. Especially for Te. Bet that's about as easy as getting on the Dark Council."

"She earned it," Vort answered firmly. "They all have."

"Oh, I don't doubt it," Kaliyo assured him with a smile. "If anyone deserves stuff like that, those three certainly do."

Before he could reply, Kaliyo suddenly straightened up and straddled his lap in a whirl of leatheris coat and a hungry smile. "What--?"

"Aren't you going to offer to show me the rest of your place, Vort?" she asked, a purr in her voice as she nipped teasingly at his ear.

Vort gently pushed Kaliyo back with his hands on her waist. "Not in the same sense that you mean, no."

"Aw, you moved on." Kaliyo sat back so she was perched on his knees, pouting a little. "She must be pretty special."

"I like to think I am," Nadia replied, leaning against the door jam to the bedroom, arms crossed over her chest.

Vort twisted to look at Nadia and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her in his shirt with a simple base layer of facepaint on. Smiling tenderly, he replied, "Yes, you're very special."

Kaliyo looked between the two and snorted softly. "You've gone sappy." She got to her feet, amused, and bowed slightly in Nadia's direction. "Kaliyo Djannis."

"Nadia Grell," Nadia replied, returning the bow with a simple bob of her head. "What brings you to the Fleet, Kaliyo?" She arched an eyebrow in question and challenge, holding Kaliyo's gaze as she approached the couch.

"I went to visit Vort on Dantooine and they told me he'd left, moved to the Fleet," Kaliyo moved back. "So here I am. I planned to stay longer, but clearly you two have plans already."

Vort nodded, reaching up to take Nadia's hand. "For the record, Kaliyo, Nadia is Zu's Padawan."

Kaliyo gave a soft snort. "Even more reason not to pick a fight. If Te's training you, then so are Belle and Kira. Bet you're good in a scrap."

"I hold my own," Nadia said, settling onto the cushion next to Vort and throwing her legs over his lap.

Vort smiled, gently rubbing Nadia's feet. "I trust her to watch Mei's back for me."

"That says a lot right there." Kaliyo picked up her boots. "I'll catch you later, Vort. Nice meeting you, Nadia."

With that, Kaliyo left the apartment. Vort sighed and let his head fall back against the couch. "Kriffing hell."

Nadia rubbed his shoulder. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I thought I wouldn't see Kaliyo again." Vort blew out a breath. "Figures she'd prove me wrong."

"At least you know she's alright?" Nadia offered.

"Yeah." Vort scrubbed his face with his hands. "I knew she would be, though. She's the sort of person who always manages to land on her feet, no matter what life throws at her."

Nadia shifted, taking Kaliyo's former place on his lap. "And clearly she knows how to roll with the punches."

Smiling, Vort wrapped his arms around Nadia's waist to pull her closer, kissing the tip of her nose. "I honestly think she half-expected me to turn her down. She had no idea if I'd found anyone and why ask directly when she can tease me like that?"

Huffing, Nadia didn't reply, still a little rankled from seeing Kaliyo taking such liberties with Vort.

"She won't do it again." Vort slid his hands down to her thighs, lightly tracing patterns with his fingertips. "She's like Doc that way: doesn't flirt or tease where it's clearly not welcome."

"She's lucky." Nadia ducked her head, nuzzling under Vort's chin, drawing her lips along his neck.

Vort tilted his head back with a soft sigh of pleasure, his heartbeat beginning to race. "She has very good self-preservation instincts."

"Clearly," she muttered against Vort's neck, lapping lightly at the skin. She pulled back a little, eying his pristine skin with dissatisfaction.

Vort peered at her through slitted eyes, noticing her expression. "Naulia and Jina will tease me if you give me a hickey, but I won't mind. It's not like _I_ don't tease them when they give each other hickeys."

"As long as you don't mind." She pressed a kiss to his neck, just under his ear where he had no hope of hiding any marks, and set to work.

Any reply Vort might have made was lost in a moan of pleasure, his arms tightening around Nadia. _Here I thought **men** were supposed to be possessive._


	4. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just talks with Satele Shan and Jace Malcolm (not at the same time).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first scene takes place while Mei, Alte, Kira, and Nadia are on Tython at the end of Revan's Shadow. The second scene is either at the same time or shortly after.

"You wanted to see me, Master Satele?" Kira asked once she'd entered Satele's meditation room at the Jedi Temple, finding the Grand Master seated at her desk for once.

After marking her place on the datapad in front of her, Master Satele looked up at Kira and nodded. "Yes, I did. Thank you for coming so promptly."

"Well, when the Grand Master summons you…" Kira trailed off with a shrug, clasping her hands behind her back as Master Satele got to her feet.

"Yes, Grand Master." Satele stood up and moved around her desk to join Kira. She studied the younger woman for a long moment. Kira fought the urge to squirm. Finally, Master Satele asked, "Are you happy, Kira?"

The question made Kira stare in surprise. It wasn't what she'd expected. "I, um, I'm not sure what you mean, Master. Is there something you're specifically referring to?"

A small smile peeked through Satele's serious demeanor. "Are you happy being a Jedi? I know the circumstances of your joining us were unusual. You don't regret it, do you?"

"Of course not!" Kira shook her head quickly. "I'm glad Master Kiwiiks gave me a chance to use my Force abilities for good." She glanced down. "To tell the truth, there were times on Nar Shaddaa when I was tempted to use what I'd learned on Korriban and Dromund Kaas."

"But you resisted," Satele reminded her in a gentle voice. "Mostly." Smiling sheepishly, Kira nodded. "You don't find the rules of our Order difficult to follow?"

Narrowing her eyes, Kira studied Master Satele carefully. "Are these questions leading somewhere, Master?"

"Yes, they are." Master Satele paced away from Kira to her desk. She reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a hololocket. When she opened it, the holoimage that coalesced in the air above it was of a teenaged boy who strongly reminded Kira of Theron. Staring at the holoimage, Satele told her quietly, "I gave up Theron when he was born because I didn't think I could be a good mother to him. Working with him on Rishi and Yavin IV… I'm so proud of the man he's become." Satele reluctantly closed the hololocket and tucked it away again. "I tried to follow my heart, but I couldn't turn my back on the Jedi Code even a little."

Kira bit her lip, suspecting the reason Master Satele had summoned her. Still, she had to ask, "Why are you telling me this, Master?"

"If you can care for someone and still be a Jedi, then you have managed something I could not," Satele told her, meeting Kira's eyes steadily. "That said, I'm glad that you can be happy with Theron. His life hasn't been easy."

"Neither has mine, Master," Kira replied, a little embarrassed that Felix had been right about Master Satele figuring out that she and Theron had formed a relationship. "We've found happiness together. I can't ask for more than that."

"That's all I want for Theron." Satele smiled slightly, and then it faded. She met Kira's eyes sternly. "So take care how you treat him. Both you and Lieutenant Iresso."

"We'd sooner space ourselves than hurt Theron," Kira assured Master Satele, part of her pleased on Theron's behalf that Satele cared enough to say something along these lines. The rest of her was just stunned.

Satele nodded, her smile returning. "Good, I'm glad. That's all I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes, Master." Kira bowed slightly. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Kira." Satele replied, returning the bow.

It wasn't until she was outside Master Satele's meditation room that the full import of what Satele had said registered. _She knows about Felix, too?!_

*

"Hey, Supreme Commander, are you alone?" Theron Shan's voice was the last one Jace Malcom had expected to hear when he answered his comm.

He marked the spot on the report he'd been reading. "I am. What's going on, Theron?"

"I, uh, thought I'd tell you about recent events myself instead of letting you read about them in a report." Theron sounded nervous and awkward.

Jace frowned, concerned, and sat up straight in his chair, setting his datapad down with a soft 'tick'. "What--" he shook his head, remembering Saresh's sudden order earlier that week. "Wait, are you talking about Ziost?"

"Well, yeah." Theron gave a sheepish laugh, rubbing at his implants. "I, uh, _may_ have been a little _too_ involved there."

Sighing, Jace rubbed his temple, at the old scars there. "What did you _do_ , Theron?"

"It's a long story." With that, he launched into as brief a rundown of the events on Ziost as he could manage. "...and that's how I ended up on an indefinite leave of absence from the SIS."

Jace sighed and rubbed his temple again, this time due to a dull, throbbing headache. "I can overturn it, you know. A word in the right ears, a few favors--"

"No, don't." Theron interrupted, his hands held up. "I deserve it. Besides, I, uh, already made plans for this 'vacation' of mine."

He raised his eyebrows, folding his arms on his desk and leaning forward slightly. "That was quick. It barely started."

"Well, it was sort of a standing invitation," Theron laughed, his eyes softening.

_Uh oh_. Jace knew that look. He used to see it when he was a boy, watching his father smile at his mother. "Are you going to tell me what this 'standing invitation' was for, or are you going to leave me hanging?"

"I'll be traveling with some friends, helping them with their work," Theron told him, glancing away and rubbing at his implants again.

Narrowing his eyes a little, Jace asked, "What sort of people are these friends?"

"A Jedi Master and her crew," Theron explained, speaking quickly. "I'll help her with her missions and keep out of trouble."

Jace gave a soft huff of laughter. "Helping a Jedi with her missions is the exact opposite of staying out of trouble."

"I'll be fine. She's got my back and I have hers." Theron smiled, soft and fond. Then he blinked and looked off to the side. "Oops, I gotta go. Talk to you soon, Dad."

With that, Theron's image winked out of view. Jace stared at the empty air for a few moments before dropping his head into his hands. _If he's not in love with this Jedi-- He didn't learn from me and Satele apparently._ He sighed and sat up straight. _I hope this Jedi is good to him and doesn't break his heart._

A smile slowly spread across his face and he whispered one word: "Dad."


End file.
